


Bunny in the trap.

by Bweoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, I'll add more Ocs, Multi, Original Character(s), Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bweoo/pseuds/Bweoo
Summary: (I'll add later)





	Bunny in the trap.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first original work I post here, I hope everyone enjoy it.  
> Also thanks to my friend @Afuriousnerd on Tumblr! He helped me with English  
> And also to my friend Bárbara, thank you <3

 

 

 

 

**"It's your fault."** Someone spoke to the girl, in the darkness.  
"What... Wh-What are you talking about? What did I do?" The girl asked scared, trying to find the person who she is talking now.  
**"If you hadn't been born, none of this would have happened."**  
"B-But I don't know what you are talking about!" She screamed looking around desperately "Please tell me what I've done!" Her eyes started tearing up. Her anxiety was getting worse with every second she stayed in the darkness, "W-What did I do?? I... I don't know, I can't remember..." She crouched down, putting her hands on her forehead. She tried to remember what she might have done to be blamed, but nothing came into her mind.

  
**"Don't act like a fool"** This time the voice was coming after her; she could hear his breath hitting the back of her neck. She felt chills on her back; the person was behind her now, but she didn't dare to turn her body towards that person.  
In the darkness, the only thing that was breaking the silence between them was her breath, and so remained like this for a long time.  
But she knew she could not go on like this forever, but she was afraid of what might happen if she turned her body.

  
**Fear.**

  
But...

  
She took a deep breath and turned her body to face the person.  
  
But it was a **_wrong choice._**  
Her eyes widened when she saw his face, a medium-sized male body, but his face...  
She couldn't see it, _it was scrawled_ , the man's face was scrawled as if a 3-year-old child had made a huge hastily drawn scribble with a black pen on a paper.  
_"But... Why do I feel like that I know this person?"_ She thought in her mind while her red eyes fixed on his unrecognizable face, however much she wanted to look away, she couldn't, something forced her to look at him.  
  
As the girl tries to recognize who the man was, the man's hands rose quickly and gripped the girl's neck aggressively, choking her. She tried to contest but the man was much stronger than her.  
Suddenly she could remember.  
"Dad." She spoke hoarsely, feeling more and more strength in her neck.  
But her dad remained quiet, just putting more and more force in his hands.  
**_"I... I'm sorry"_**

  
And her eyes opened.

  
With a gasping breath, she slowly lifted her body. Turning off the alarm on your cell phone.  
_"Another bad dream..."_ She spoke quietly, feeling sweat running down her forehead.


End file.
